Trust
by Flying Star
Summary: Will they admit how they feel? Conclusion
1. Default Chapter

Trust Author: Flying Star  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, and I'm glad I don't, I could never do  
the series justice.  
  
Prologue  
  
" I trust you received my newest invention?" the speakers' face on screen was in shadow, only the slight outline of wide brimmed hat visible to the other person.  
  
" Yes, it arrived fully intact, as per your instructions."  
  
" Good. And I will get a full report on it's function once the tests are complete?"  
  
The person receiving the call nodded. " Once I relieve the Titans of their leader, I'll begin sending you the results. In fact.." The person turned around, gesturing to a group of garbed men standing behind him. With a quick nod, the group left, leaving the two speakers alone. " They will bring him here shortly."  
  
" And you don't expect him to put up a fight?"  
  
" Oh, I know he will. Robin has always been such a spirited leader, that's why I need him. He and I are so very much alike." Slade chuckled, pulling up a screen within the screen for his guest to watch. "I learned that from our earlier encounter."  
  
Scenes of Robin engaging Slade's robotic double in battle flashed across the screen for a moment. Slade pushed a button and the scene faded, the speaker's face coming into full-view.  
  
The Scarecrow nodded, his grin a leering caricature of a real scarecrow. " Yes, I see. You know where to contact me. I await your results."  
  
The screen went blank as Slade turned around, lifting the device from it's container, the polished metal reflecting off his mask. " I look forward to the results as well."  
  
* * * * Hello readers, I decided to try my hand at writing a Teen Titans story. This is my first fic. Constructive criticism is accepted, but please no flames. This story takes place at the end of the episode " Masks" just as Starfire left Robin's room. The story will be in three parts. I have no clue if the Titans ( besides Robin) know about the Scarecrow, so I'm going to base this as if they haven't. PG for some swearing. Okay, on with the story.  
  
------------- Chapter 1: He left without saying goodbye.  
  
( Interior of the Titans Tower)  
  
* Slade did not trust you, and you did not trust us.*  
  
Sighing softly, she leaned back against his door, already regretting her choice of words. Had she really said he was no better than the criminal he had tried to catch?  
  
* Yes.* She thought glumly.  
  
She cast a final glance at his door before making her way to the living area.  
  
" Yo Starfire, wanna see me beat Cyborg's high score!" Beastboy called enthusiastically as she entered the room.  
  
Starfire glanced at him, her thoughts distracted. " Hmmm....no. I wish...." she hesitated, seeing his wide smile. Nothing seemed to bring him down, why couldn't she feel the same way.  
  
* Because you doubt Robin.*  
  
" You talked to Robin, didn't you?"  
  
Starfire jumped slightly, seeing Raven hovering by the window, one eye open and glaring at her. So preoccupied was she that she'd failed to notice Raven's presence. The same Raven who was obviously annoyed at yet another distraction during her meditation.  
  
" I....yes." Starfire admitted, lowering her gaze to avoid Raven's intense glare. " I just wish to understand Robin."  
  
" Not much to understand if ya ask me. Dude lied to us, pure and simple." Cyborg leaned back on the couch, his eyes not leaving the game. " He's lost a lot of my respect, and when you lose my respect, ya have to do a lot to get it back."  
  
" Same here." replied Beastboy, taking his eyes off the screen. " He could've told us, could've at least let us in on the ploy just enough so that we wouldn't of been totally in the dark. But he decided that bringing Slade in was more important than his frie...."  
  
" No!" Starfire interrupted him. " Robin did what he had to do, to keep us safe!" she sighed. " He did what he thought was right."  
  
" Funny way of showing it." Beastboy muttered, then his eyes went wide. " Aw man, I lost!"  
  
" Boo ya, the top score is still mine!" Cyborg laughed.  
  
Beastboy's eye twitched. " Best two out of three."  
  
" You're on!" Cyborg chuckled, resetting the game. " Prepare to get your ass whupped again!"  
  
" You'll be eating those words when I'm through with you!" Beastboy taunted as he turned back to the game.  
  
The two had obviously forgot about Starfire.  
  
She now focused her attention on Raven. " And you Raven, what about you?"  
  
Realizing she wouldn't get any peace in this room, Raven lowered herself to a standing position, but kept her back to Starfire. " Trust is a double- edged sword Starfire, it can work for you, or, turn against you. Robin decided that he couldn't trust us, why then should we trust him?"  
  
" I do not understand, how can a sword..."  
  
Raven cut in. " A double-edged sword is a sword in which both sides of the blade have an edge. If one isn't careful the opponent can use the other side against you. Robin kept information from us, information that worked against us."  
  
" But Raven, Robin was trying to help us, he just...."  
  
This time Raven did turn around. " Just what...." She began, her tone frosty. "Did he want to wait until one of us was seriously injured or worse. You mean to say that the thought never crossed your mind?"  
  
" Well....she hesitated, remembering her earlier words to Robin. " No, I mean the thought did cross my mind, I just do not want to believe it."  
  
Raven nodded slightly. " I thought so. Listen Starfire, a leader leads by example. Until he learns that we're a team, I don't think...."  
  
* CRASH!*  
  
" What was that!?" Starfire turned, and just had enough time to duck before...  
  
* CRASH!*  
  
The door from Robin's room flew across the room, slamming into the TV, prematurely ending the gaming duel between Cyborg and Beastboy.  
  
" Aw man, I was that close to beating you!" Beastboy griped before Cyborg yanked him off the couch.  
  
" Later BB, We've got bigger problems." Cyborg said, dropping Beastboy next to him.  
  
" Robin. " Starfire called. " Robin, are you unhurt?!"  
  
A moment later a figure stepped into view, followed by several others, familiar figures wearing black suits with an orange circle on their face masks.  
  
" Slade's robotic henchmen." Cyborg growled, charging his sonic cannon.  
  
Without hesitating Starfire charged the group, throwing a quick " Titans Go!" over her shoulder as her fists met the first four henchmen. Even as their bodies slammed into the men behind them, Starfire was already plowing through the next group, scattering them as she reached Robin's room.  
  
" No." she whispered. The room looked like a hurricane had blown through. The bed was overturned, along with a few chairs. Various pictures that adorned his walls were scattered about the room. But what really drew her attention was the new exit adorning his South wall, courtesy of the man- sized hole cut into it. And in front of the hole...a trail of red originating from a small puddle of the same color. But no Robin.  
  
" Blood, he is hurt." Starfire whispered.  
  
" Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Two black-enshrouded robots flew across the room, one shooting through the hole, the other slamming next to her.  
  
Anger coursed through Starfire, her vision a haze of red as she grabbed the remaining robot by the shoulders. * These beings are the reason why Robin is hurt!* Her mind screamed at her. * They hurt him and took him away from us..away from me.* Distantly she heard cries of surprise from the others. Whether it from her actions or the state of the room she didn't know, and didn't care. She wanted answers and she wanted them now!  
  
" Tell me now, she began through clenched teeth. where you have taken Robin!"  
  
The robot raised his head, the faceplate covering it, falling away, revealing the now familiar monitor. It flickered to life, Slade appearing on the screen.  
  
" Well, well, well." he mused, eyeing the group. " I take it my 'men' didn't keep you too busy?"  
  
" Skip the pleasantries, Slade! What have you done with Robin!?" Starfire growled, her grip tightening, dimly aware of the slight sound of crunching metal.  
  
Slade's gaze fell on her, his tone of voice still maddenly calm. " He's currently my guest at the moment." The screen panned around, falling on...  
  
" Robin!" Starfire gasped.  
  
Laced in a straightjacket and fitted with a metal cap that covered his eyes, Robin looked more like he belonged in a mental institution.  
  
" What manner of device have you placed on him!" Starfire demanded, her patience wearing thin.  
  
Slade nodded. " As impatient as Robin, I see." he chuckled, adding to Starfire's already increasing fury. " This wonderous device was loaned to me by a nemesis of Batman. I believe he called himself the Scarecrow."  
  
The Titans blinked in confusion.  
  
Slade sighed. " The Scarecrow was famous for his fear-inducing gas. Once inhaled it rendered it's victims powerless, reduced to cowering from whatever the person was most afraid of. Even the great Batman fell victim to it on more than one occasion. This device, " he gestured to the helmet. " is a more advanced version of the gas. Instead of inhaling the gas, the device scans the person's memories and creates their worst fears in their mind, past, present, or both. Since it doesn't wear off, it effects eventually become....permanent."  
  
" Dude, that's seriously twisted. " Beastboy commented, then he frowned. " What use would Robin be to you as a fear-filled vegetable?"  
  
" Ah, but that's the beauty of it. Once trapped in the nightmare, his mind becomes susceptable to my, ah, 'suggestions'. I can make him believe anything I tell him, he will belong to me."  
  
* Crack!*  
  
Starfire, face still twisted in anger, eyes glowing dangerously green, tossed aside the severed robot arm before glaring at Slade. A million thoughts were running through her mind, but one stood out. * How dare he- how dare Slade manipulate Robin like that! * Unknowingly her grip transferred to the robot's neck.  
  
Slade laughed, obviously enjoying her frustration and rage. " You can try to find me, if you can. It doesn't really matter, by the time you find me, he'll be too far gone to even recognize you. I'll even....zrxt zztz... The head of the robot suddenly fell off, severed by Starfire's glowing hand.  
  
" Uh, Star...I think you just melted down our only source of information." Beastboy squeaked, eyeing the half-melted head.  
  
With clenched fists Starfire stood up. " Will you all assist me in rescuing Robin?" she snapped, keeping her back to them.  
  
The others shuddered at the ice in her voice. Even Raven felt a slight shiver run down her spine.  
  
The room fell silent for several moments, the tension thick in the air.  
  
Finally Starfire's shoulders slumped, the anger abating slightly. " I am sorry. I understand if you are still angry at Robin for his misdeed. But I must find him before Slade's device..." she sighed, too worried about what Slade had said to finish the sentence. " I will return when I find him." She started to fly when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
" No, Star. You're not going it alone." Beastboy said, smiling slightly.  
  
" Thank you."  
  
Cyborg frowned. " Dude did lie to us, but he's still my friend. So yeah, I'm in."  
  
" Raven?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Good." Starfire turned to face them, her eyes glowing softly. Inwardly she was still furious at Slade and her eyes reflected the inner turmoil as she struggled to keep calm.  
  
" There's only one problem Starfire. " Beastboy said, flinching when her still glowing eyes focused on him. " I found his locator by his door, smashed to bits. So we don't know where Slade's keeping him."  
  
She nodded grimly. " There must be something..." her eyes lit up, well as much as they could since they were already aglow. " Beastboy, I require your assistance!" she snapped.  
  
" Yes ma'am!" he saluted, clicking his feet together.  
  
Starfire blinked, and then giggled. " Beastboy, why did you do that?"  
  
Like a balloon that had expelled the rest of it's air, so too did the leftover tension in the room disapate.  
  
Beastboy shrugged. " Dunno, just the way you asked for my assistance, I guess."  
  
Startfire smiled, and gestured to the red puddle. " I have heard that Earth dogs are capable of picking up the scent of a person from personal things such as blood. Do you think you can get his scent from this?"  
  
Beastboy cracked his knuckles. " Just leave it to me." he grinned, shifting into a green bloodhound. He took a cautious sniff at the blood...then suddenly keeled over!  
  
" Beastboy?" Starfire asked, a hint of worry entering her voice.  
  
The bloodhound flipped back over, shaking his head and sneezing twice, before shifting back to his original form. " Whoa! That was seriously weird." Beastboy sniffed, his eyes swirling.  
  
" What was weird?" Starfire questioned, now eyeing the blood warily.  
  
" There's something mixed in his blood, felt like I wanted to take a long nap after getting a whiff."  
  
" No wonder." Cyborg said, scanning the blood with his sensors. " There's enough tranquilzer mixed in it to knock out an elephant."  
  
" So....how come I'm still awake?"  
  
Cyborg held up a shattered syringe. " Robin must've knocked it out of his attacker's hands, but not before getting a large dose of it, probably in his neck by the looks of the blood. The needle must've nicked an artery, leaving the puddle. The rest of the tranquilizer fell into it."  
  
Starfire stiffened. " This needle did not damage him badly, did it?" She didn't know what a syringe was used for, or how a little needle could leave that much blood, but the thought of Robin bleeding to death before they even got to him was enough to make her feel sick with worry and fear.  
  
Cyborg frowned." No, it couldn't of bled for long, and I highly doubt that Slade would allow Robin to die after all he went through to get him." He twirled the syringe around, using his sensors to test the potency of the remaining liquid. " Ah, that explains why we didn't hear his struggles, stuff worked fast, knocked him out quickly."  
  
" Then what now? Beastboy can not get the scent if he is rendered unconscious." Starfire turned to Raven, at least comforted by the fact that Robin was not seriously injured, at least physically. " Raven, is it possible to scans his thoughts from here, to see if perhaps he has any knowledge of Slade's place of hiding?"  
  
Raven was already shaking her head. " Even if he was conscious at any point before Slade put the device on him, I'm afraid his thoughts might be too muddled to get any real information now."  
  
Starfire sighed.  
  
" Don't worry, I've got ya covered." Cyborg said, turning his scanners off. " Beastboy shouldn't have a problem with the few blood droplets near the hole, my scanners show no sign of the tranquilzer in them."  
  
" I'm on it." Beastboy replied, shifting and sniffing the drops. " Bark!"  
  
" Ya got the scent?"  
  
" Bark!" Beastboy nodded, leaping out the hole and shifting into a hawk, then back into the hound as he landed. A moment later Starfire and Raven followed, hovering above Beastboy as Cyborg landed next to them with a thud.  
  
" Lead the way!"  
  
Beastboy was already running, sniffing the ground and the air for Robin's fading trail, the other Titans keeping pace as they raced against time.  
  
End of Part 1. Does Robin even have a bed in that huge room of his!? I swear it looks like he only has pictures and a table and nothing else. Ah anyway, so what do you think? Comments are welcome. Part 2 will be up soon. - - - - - - -- 


	2. Trust part 2

Trust  
  
Author: Flying Star  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.  
  
Hey, I'm back. Well this turned out to be longer than I thought, so it's now in four parts. Oh yeah, I have a couple first person views from Raven and Starfire. I'm taking some 'liberties' with Raven's mirror, just to let you know. Here's part two.  
  
Part 2 : The mind is a terrible thing to waste.  
  
( Building interior ( ??) half hour later )  
  
" Your friends will be arriving soon, Robin." Slade said calmly, keeping a watchful eye on the monitors. " I must say I'm surprised, I didn't think they'd find me so quickly. Seems you trained them well, don't you agree?" He faced his silent guest. True to the Scarecrow's word, Robin was now too deeply entrenched in his own personnal nightmare to hear anything outside his own thoughts.  
  
Behind his mask, Slade smiled. He had no intention of letting Robin become permanently damaged by the Scarecrow's invention. But Robin's sense of justice needs to be repressed, a clean slate for him to mold, but with his skills still intact. The perfect apprentice.  
  
And if things did not go well, there was always plan B.  
  
He pushed a few buttons on the device, looking at the readout of Robin's biorhythms. " Hmm, elevated heart rate, increased adrenaline output." He turned to a smaller monitor that fed him images from the device, images that Robin was currently seeing in his mind.  
  
Slade's grin widened, and he couldn't help chuckling. " How ironic." he mused. " To think he's afraid of that. Perhaps I should record this for later use."  
  
* CRASH!*  
  
"SLADE, get away from Robin!"  
  
Slade lazily turned around, facing the four Titans and noting their expressions. Cyborg had his cannon out, his face etched with a mix of anger and worry. Beastboy had changed form, now a full-grown tiger, growling softly. Raven's expression was as stodic as ever, but the way the lights in the room swayed suggested that her anger was barely in check.  
  
But Starfire was the one who piqued his interest. Standing in front of the group, fists clenching Starbolts, glowing eyes glaring at him so intensely that it was a wonder he didn't melt from the heat. She, of all of them, looked likely enough to charge him without thinking. And that he could use to his advantage should things turn ugly. But first things first.  
  
" Titans welcome, I trust you didn't have any problems finding me?" He reached over, calmly flipping a few switches. Instantly the room was filled with his robotic henchmen. " Now if you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to." He turned back to Robin.  
  
- - - - - ( Scene: About a half mile from the building, prior to the Teens Titans entry)  
  
For perhaps the dozenth time Starfire sighed. Beastboy was doing his best to find Robin, but it was taking so long, and she feared that by the time they found Robin that he would already be beyond help. But there was nothing she could do, Beastboy was the only one capable of tracking Robin.  
  
To top things off, her constant anxiety, fear, and anger made it almost impossible for her to feel the ' joy of flight' that before had seemed as natural as breathing. Even now she had trouble keeping afloat, and she had now forced herself to glide at about shoulder level of Cyborg.  
  
Joy...when had she last really felt happy. Of course she knew, when she was with Robin. He was always so kind and patient with her unfamiliarity with Earth words and customs, and she felt protected when he was with her.  
  
Her thoughts became occupied with other matters. * Hatred, such a strange feeling. I have never felt like this before, not when Beastboy hit me with his rubber ball of goo, or even when my sister tried to place the blame on me for her crimes. And yet, it feels appropriate. Is this how Robin feels when he talks to Slade?*  
  
* Ahem.*  
  
She glanced over at Raven, who was flying at about the same pace as her, and realized that she'd been trying to get her attention.  
  
" Raven?" she questioned.  
  
" You're still angry at Slade." Raven stated bluntly.  
  
Starfire blinked, caught off guard by Raven's comment. " Yes, I am. But how did you..."  
  
Raven tapped her head. " Besides the obvious fact that you're clutching starbolts in your fists, I can feel your emotions, even from over here." She frowned. " I don't know much about emotions, but I can tell you this, don't let your hatred consume you, if you go in Starbolts ablazing, you'll just be setting yourself up for Slade."  
  
Starfire frowned slightly. " Do you want me to not be angry?"  
  
Raven shook her head. " No, I just think we should come up with a plan when we get there. I'm sure Slade will theaten more harm to Robin if we try to stop him, and sometimes it seems like he knows us more than we know ourselves." Raven looked thoughtful. " I think I know how we can get Slade off guard, but you have to do exactly as I tell you, no matter what Slade says. Are you willing to do so?"  
  
Starfire nodded.  
  
Raven flew to her, and the two conversed quietly.  
  
Cyborg had heard most of their conversation, but had decided to leave them alone. He and Beastboy could take care of Slade while Raven and Star got Robin back. He checked his arm cannon's power levels. Fully charged and ready to go. Robin may have lied to them, but he was also their friend, through thick and thin.  
  
" We're here."  
  
Cyborg looked up, realizing that Beastboy had shifted back to his original form. " Are you sure BB?" he asked, hearing Starfire echo his question.  
  
Beastboy turned to face the building, nodding as he looked at the front doors. " Yep, his scent ends here, he's gotta be in there."  
  
" Well then," Cyborg cracked his knuckles. " why don't we pay Slade a little visit."  
  
" Yes, let us." Starfire said as she flew past him, hitting the doors hard enough to send them crashing to the ground.  
  
Cyborg blinked in surprise, muttering " I was going to do that." before following her along with Raven and Beastboy. - - - -- ( Raven)  
  
Emotions are pointless, at least that's what I keep telling myself.  
  
The minute we came through the doors and saw Robin though, I couldn't help but feel a twinge of anger, which I immediately forced into the back of my mind.  
  
"SLADE, get away from Robin!"  
  
I glanced over at Starfire, feeling the waves of emotion that seemed to roll off of her. And though it didn't surprise me that anger was the most promient emotion, the intensity of it did.  
  
"Titans welcome. I trust you didn't have any problems finding me."  
  
Slade's voice cut through my thoughts, and I tensed. As angry as Starfire was at the moment, Robin's safety hinged on her willingness to follow the plan. One slipup and his sanity and perhaps his life would be forfeit.  
  
Starfire cancelled her starbolts and crossed her arms, nodding to me as Slade called his henchmen.  
  
Good girl, now just watch for my signal.  
  
" Now if you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to."  
  
There! His back is turned! I gave Starfire a thumbs up just as she ordered Cyborg and Beastboy to hold back the bots. And then she was off, rocketing towards Slade, just as planned.  
  
* Now Slade,* I thought with just a hint of smugness as I slid into the shadows. * let's see how you fare with the unexpected.*  
  
- - - - - - - ( Starfire)  
  
The gesture was so quick I almost missed it, considering how my every thought was focused on how badly I wanted to starbolt Slade through the wall, but the minute Raven held up her thumb I was up and flying, calling over my shoulder to Beastboy and Cyborg.  
  
" Do whatever you can to keep them busy, but keep them away from us!"  
  
I didn't check to see if they acknowledged my request, instead I continued my forward trek toward Slade, just as he realized I was getting close. I could almost see his smile as he probably thought I was falling right into his trap. I smirked. Time to show him just how wrong he really is.  
  
Just as I reached him, he cried out in surprise, his body lifted off the ground by a combination of Raven's telekinesis and her hovering form. Just as planned we had opted for the sneak attack, assuring that we would catch Slade off guard and get to Robin before he could do anything.  
  
With a quick fling Raven sent Slade tumbling just out of Robin's reach, and in an instant I was by his side.  
  
"Robin..Robin! Do not worry, we are here!" I reached for the straightjacket, fumbling with the clasps. Raven had explained to me earlier just what a straightjacket was used for, but to me the thought that such a device was actually used for holding humans, even insane humans, made me feel slightly ill.  
  
I dimly realized that Raven was behind me, holding up a shield as I fumbled to force the clasps apart.  
  
" Uh, Starfire. Straightjacket material is very hard to remove. Perhaps I can..."  
  
RIIIPPP!  
  
" Nevermind."  
  
I finished tearing the fabric off of Robin, being careful not to disturb the helmet on his head.  
  
" Raven?" I let her by, watching nervously as she placed her hand on Robin's face. It was then that I noticed how pale Robin looked, sweat pouring down his face, his arms red from the tight constraints that I had removed. I heard a low sound and realized that every so often a small whimper escaped his clenched teeth.  
  
Raven turned to face me, opening her mouth to speak when we heard a sharp cry.  
  
" You fools, you've ruined the console!"  
  
I saw Slade holding the end of a cable...the same cable that was now dangling from the helmet. Next to him the console was smoking, the result of Beastboy's careless toss of a bot.  
  
Slade dropped the cable, running full tilt towards us, his eyes full of malice.  
  
" Raven quick..."  
  
" Already ahead of you." Raven replied, reforming her shield and extending it to encompass Beastboy and Cyborg as well.  
  
The sight of Slade hitting the shield and slidding off would've been rather amusing, if not for what he said next.  
  
" You severed the bypass link, now there's no way to remove the helmet without killing him.!"  
  
My heart sank as the cold realization hit me, we had come this far, and it was all for nothing. * No.* I mentally berated myself. * I refuse to believe it.*  
  
" And what do you care, Slade!" Beastboy taunted.  
  
" I...ugh...I have no time for this. Kill them!" Slade ordered, pushing a button on the wall by the building exit. Instantly the number of bots tripled, all of them charging and bouncing off the shield while Slade made his exit.  
  
" Sheesh, where does Slade shop, the bargain robot warehouse or something?" Beastboy quipped dryly from behind me.  
  
" Ugh, I...don't know....how long I can hold them off." I vaguely heard Raven grunt as the bots continually bashed at the shield.  
  
" No problem, we can lighten the load. Right BB." Cyborg said, placing his cannon against the shield.  
  
" Yeah, open it up, now!" Beastboy shifted into an bull.  
  
Raven eased up for a moment, allowing Beastboy and Cyborg through, but unfortunately allowing in a bot.  
  
" You will not get Robin!" I cried out, lashing out with a starbolt. The bot melted before it had taken a step.  
  
I turned to Raven, the strain had visibly lessened from her features. " Please, please....tell me ...that Robin is not...gone." I was shaking so bad and tears were falling freely down my face, my every thought on Robin's wellbeing.  
  
Raven's demeaner changed as she slumped slightly. "I feel," she hesitated, and I caught a hint, albeit brief, of sadness cross her features, before the cold mask of indifference she always wore slipped back into place. " a malstrom of emotion. His mind, but it's hard to tell where he is in there. I can't sense Robin anymore, just a nothingness...and something else I can't quite place."  
  
" But there has to be a way, Raven! Please! Is there not anything we can do?!" The shaking had reached my legs and I had to grasp the chair that Robin was in just to keep from collapsing. " Please," I whispered.  
  
" There...might be a way."  
  
I looked up at Raven. Her face, though hooded, was grim as she looked at Robin. " How?"  
  
Raven gaze briefly met mine before she said, " Protect Robin, I'll be back in a moment." And she teleported, her shield disapating instantly.  
  
Right away I was surrounded by Slade's bots. I smiled grimly.  
  
" I think it is fair to warn you, " a starbolt formed, " that to get to Robin, you will have to go through me, " the lead bot fell, a smoking hole in it's chest. " and you caught me in a very bad mood."  
  
- - - - - (General)  
  
Though outnumbered by more than three to one, the fight favored the Titans. Slade's robots, despite being impervious to pain and not prone to tire, could not match the furiousity and determination that the Titans displayed as they fought to protect their leader.  
  
By the time Raven returned, only a few stragglers were left, and they were quickly dispatched by a few well-placed starbolts.  
  
Raven raised an eyebrow at the mess of parts, both melted and intact, that littered her feet, noticing with a slight bit of interest that the ring of destruction was nowhere near Robin. " Starfire."  
  
Starfire gasped, whirling around with her starbolts ready, before recognizing Raven. " Raven..you startled me." She breathed deeply, trying to still her racing heart. A reflective glint caught her eye as Raven pulled out....  
  
" AAAHHH! No way did you bring THAT with you!" Cyborg yelped as he and Beastboy backed away.  
  
Starfire eyed the object in question, feeling a little uneasy herself. " Raven, why did you bring your mirror?" She glanced at Beastboy and Cyborg, who were doing their best to stay as far was from the mirror as possible. " I do not see how going into your mind will help us to free Robin?"  
  
" I said there MIGHT be a way, I didn't say that it would work." Raven said icily as she walked over to Robin.  
  
" Please forgive me Raven, I did not mean to..."  
  
" Come here." Raven cut her off.  
  
Starfire wordlessly walked over to Raven, again noticing Cyborg and Beastboy's hesitation at approaching the mirror.  
  
" I'm going to try something, and as I said, I'm not certain this will work. But I really don't see any other choice. This mirror, as you know, is a window into my emotions..my mind. I'm going to try to focus on Robin's thoughts as best I can. I will stay linked with him as best I can, and hopefully when you enter my mirror you will see what I see."  
  
Starfire frowned. " So you mean to say that I will be in Robin's mind, through your mind?"  
  
Raven nodded.  
  
Starfire's frown deepened. " Is there....any risks?  
  
Raven sighed slightly. " There are always risks, and with trying something like this for the first time, the risks are higher. The likely scenaro is that you will only enter my mind and not be able to access Robin's, you could though, also become trapped, stuck inside Robin's mind with only his thoughts to accompany you." She hesitated, not wanting to bring up the last possibility.  
  
Starfire sensed Raven's hesitation. " There is something else that could happen, is there not, Raven?"  
  
" Yes." Raven replied softly as she gazed into the depths of her mirror. " If you die in the mirror, whether from accident or even by Robin's own hand, " She winced as Starfire gasped. " you will die for real. So I will ask you this just once, are you willing to risk your life for Robin?"  
  
Starfire's gaze hardened as she looked Raven in the eye. " Do you really have to ask me that question." she said quietly. " Of course I will, I would do anything for Robin, even if I have to die to bring him back."  
  
Raven's face grew a little less icy, but more serious as well. " There is another thing. If or when you find Robin, don't expect him to welcome you with open arms. His mind is seriously a mess right now, and part of that reason is because...well just don't take things at face value." She hoped that Starfire hadn't caught her hesitation because she did not want to tell her the real reason why Robin would not want to see her.  
  
Starfire's eyes narrowed slightly but she remained quiet.  
  
" I'll need absolute quiet starting from the time Starfire enters my mirror." Raven said, addressing Beastboy and Cyborg, who were now a little closer to Robin. " Any interruption and I could lose both of them to the ravages of Robin's mind, understand."  
  
Beastboy and Cyborg both nodded silently.  
  
Raven placed her hand on Robin's head, closing her eyes and concentrating on his thoughts alone. Subconsciously she stretched out her hand holding the mirror toward Starfire, silently readying her for the task at hand.  
  
Starfire felt it's pull long before she heard Beastboy's squeak of terror, but she was ready, no matter what would happen, she would find Robin and bring him back. She had just enough time to blink and then she was gone.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Whew part two is done. So what did you think? I know my writing's not the best , but I'm trying. Here's an interesting question for you: If Starfire is able to enter Robin's mind, what do you think she'll see? Well hopefully the next part will be finished soon, I'm working on it right now. 


	3. Trust Pt3

Trust  
  
Author: Flying Star  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to spell it out, I don't own Teen Titans.  
  
Almost there, just the conclusion and epilogue after this. Rated PG-13 for some blood, gore and swearing.  
  
Chapter 3: How can I trust you, when I don't even trust myself? - - -- --  
  
* I did not expect this.* was the first thought that entered Starfire's mind as she gazed at her surroundings. Her trip through Raven's mirror had been short and uneventful, but her landing had revealed a rather...unRobinlike place.  
  
The area held no buildings or landmarks of any kind. In the air hung a sickly scent that seemed to cling to her clothing, making her feel sick herself. Skelatal trees, their twisted limbs seeming to reach for her, swayed gently to an unfelt breeze. Bare ground gave way to peculiar shaped stones, each similar in height and size. And there wasn't just one or two of them, no, they continued across the ground, seemingly for miles.  
  
Starfire stared at the stones, recognition finally dawning on her features, though she didn't want to believe it.  
  
" A place for burial. " She breathed, and then coughed roughly as the scent invaded her nostrils again. " Why would Robin think of such a place?" Her mind twisted around the question, trying to find a reasoning..  
  
" Perhaps this is not Robin's mind? If so, then how do I contact Raven?" Starfire realized that though Raven had allowed her access to her mirror, she had not been told how to exit it. " I need a sign, anything that will show me if I am in the right place."  
  
" Caw!"  
  
Starfire whipped around, coming almost face to face with, of all things, a raven. It sat on a branch, cawing more gently now, as if it realized that it now had her attention.  
  
Starfire floated over to the branch, feeling a little silly as she asked, " Excuse me, but I am seeking a friend. Perhaps you know of Robin, or maybe Raven?"  
  
The raven stopped cawing as it fixed her with a look that screamed of the real Raven. It's right wing then outstretched, gesturing to the tree next to it.  
  
Starfire's gaze turned to the tree, and she gasped, feeling sick for a different reason. " His uniform." she whispered as she quickly flew to the tree, vaguely aware that the raven had flown off. How could she of missed it, the collar was intertwined in the branches, hanging limply like a body swinging from a gallow noose. Only the missing mask kept the outfit from being complete.  
  
" This has to be his mind. " She reached for the uniform, but found it too entangled to remove without tearing it. Did that mean that Robin was.....A pink tinge graced her cheeks as she banished the image of an ununiformed Robin from her mind. She sighed wistfully. Sure she liked Robin, okay more than liked, her feelings for him went well beyond friendship now. She looked at his uniform. * But does he feel the same way?*  
  
She sighed, when had feelings become so complicated?  
  
Her wanderings took her through countless rows of graves, each sporting a tombstone with indescribable text. It wasn't until she reached perhaps the dozenth row that the smell from earlier returned and became unbearable strong.  
  
Starfire rose above the tombstones, hoping to escape the horrible smell. But even taking to the air failed to clear the air. " What....*cough* is this smell? It.. *cough* is worse than the blue fuzzy stuff that Beastboy tossed in the garbage." She quickly landed, suddenly realizing that the row she was in was different. Only three tombstones were before her, and as she continued to ward off the smell, her gaze locked on the text.  
  
She froze, the smell momentarily forgotten as she whispered. " No." Unlike the other tombstones that bore unreadable text, these three were all too legable. " Beastboy." she knelt before the grave, tracing his name with her fingertips, tears beginning to form as she read the other names. " Raven, Cyborg, you are dead?" she squeezed her hands into fists, the ground beneath her felt soft, as if the graves were freshly dug. Starfire's eyes stung with freshly shed tears as she moved to brush some dirt from Raven's tombstone.  
  
It happened so fast, she had no time to form a starbolt. The ground she knelt on suddenly shifted, exploding upward as a tattered skelatal hand wrapped it's fingers around her wrist.  
  
"AAAHHH!" Starfire yanked hard, struggling to free her wrist from the now- emerging creature. With a quick yank the creature's hand did give way.....at the elbow.  
  
Starfire shrieked again, tearing the severed limb off and leaping back as the creature dragged the rest of its body out of the ground.  
  
Starfire's eyes widened " Beastboy?"  
  
He stood facing her, the pupils of his eyes glowing a steady red, his one remaining hand clenching and unclenching, his other, a stump oozing a black tarish substance. Most of his outfit was in tatters, rotting flesh dropping away with each step, his shriveled innards leaking out as he fixed her with a hungry stare. Beastboy's mouth opened, letting out a low moan as he advanced on her.  
  
You are.. EEK!" she jumped back, narrowly dodging zombie Beastboy's quick swipe. " Do you not recognize me, it is I, your friend, Starfire."  
  
The concept of rising from the grave was lost on Starfire. When one died on her home planet, the person was given a proper burial by friends and family. Never had she seen or heard of someone actually coming back as an undead zombie. As it was she only thought of Beastboy as being really sick and injured, and having escaped from premature burial. She took another step back and bumped up against something solid. She looked back, and immediately did a side roll as zombie Cyborg's hand barely missed grasping her.  
  
If anything Cyborg looked worse than Beastboy. What little flesh that he had originally was gone, leaving him with a half skull half metal face. Parts of his metallic body were laid open, wires and parts hanging limply from his chest and legs. One entire arm was already missing and his other one seemed to be hanging on by a few mere wires. In all he looked like a robot ready for recycling., and to her...a hellish nightmare.  
  
Starfire's belief that her friends were suffering from horrible injuries and possibly a terrible disease faltered.  
  
That left only....Her arms were suddenly pinned to her sides as black energy wrapped around her. She looked up into the face of madness, or to be more precise, Raven.  
  
Her cape and hood were still mainly intact, but that didn't hide what was left of her body. She, unlike the others, still retained all her limbs, but not a hint of flesh graced any of them. Her inner outfit was stripped of all but a few pieces of cloth, covering a few strategic areas, almost as if in death she still retained her modesty. But the most disturbing was her face, of which one eye was missing and the other glared down at her, a red shiny orb that fixed her with the same kind of look that the others were giving Starfire now. And that grin, Starfire loved to smile, but Raven's grin, with what teeth she had left, was huge and pychotic, giving her a sort of deranged look to her.  
  
Starfire averted her eyes, zombie Raven looked very much like the reaping character in the horror movie that Beastboy had 'convinced' her to watch.  
  
Zombie Raven lowered herself to the ground, her leg bones clattering as she joined the other two in advancing on Starfire. Muttering a few choice words in Tamarian, Starfire struggled against her bonds. Whatever her friends were now, they wished to end her life, and what could she do against the combined might of three, especially since Raven still retained at least part of her powers? She did not wish to fight them.  
  
The black energy surrounding her suddenly flickered and ceased, at which she wasted no time in hovering back and away from her teamates' grasp.  
  
" Starfire."  
  
" Raven?" Starfire looked at the zombies, all three stood motionless, held in place by black energy.  
  
She stepped back, glancing behind her and into the face of..." Raven!?"  
  
Raven, the real Raven's face at least, glared down at her, eyes glowing a steady white as she spoke. " Have you found any trace of Robin?" Her voice sounding slightly strained.  
  
" B-but Raven...they...I mean I.." Starfire stuttered, glancing at the restained zombies. " You are dead...how can you be in two places at once!"  
  
" Starfire, calm down. Remember these are not your friends, they're just a part of Robin's nightmare. But keep in mind that here they are as real as you or me, they can hurt you, or worse." her face took on a look of disgust as her eyes fell on her zombified counterpart. "Like I would ever look like that." she muttered and then turned her gaze back to Starfire. " Either take them down now, while you have the chance, or run." her image flickered slightly.  
  
" I cannot!" Starfire practically yelled. " They look too much like...."  
  
" Just HURRY UP!" Raven bellowed, her image almost fading out. " It took me this long just to get to you again, but something's interfering with me! I can't stay any longer or I risk losing my connection to Robin."  
  
" The raven," Starfire muttered  
  
Raven nodded, her image continued fading, " A small projection to find you. Just remember, what you're facing isn't nearly as bad as what Robin probably is. I'll try to contact you later." then she was gone, leaving Starfire alone again to face the newly-freed zombies.  
  
Starfire took a deep breath. " Raven is right, I am being foolish." Her gaze met the zombies as they slowly lumbered forward. "You are not my friends." she growled, more to convince herself that she could take out these beings that looked so much like her friends, rather than intimadating them. " But Robin is in trouble. I will not harm you if you let me pass peacefully."  
  
There was silence for a moment. Then with a slight growl zombie Cyborg charged her, his robotic eye alight with hunger.  
  
" If that is what you wish." Starfire's eyes began to glow as starbolts formed in her hands. * Just quick controlled bursts, just enough to get away. * She thought. Only hesitating for a moment she let the energy fly. Had he been the real Cyborg, the energy would've knocked him back. As he was now though, the results were more devastating. The first bolt hit him square in the face, fusing the metal there into a solid lump and reducing the bone to ash. The other bolt slammed into his chest, causing massive damage as it hit his internal mechanisms and continued out his back.  
  
His arm flailing, zombie Cyborg took a step forward, and then crashed to the ground. His body twitching for a moment, before becoming still. Blood and oil began to pool around him.  
  
Starfire stared in horror at the body. This...this isn't what she wanted, she hadn't meant to kill him. She began shaking, backing away, just as a huge fleshless arm encircled her waist. She muttered something under her breath, realizing how foolish she'd been for taking her eyes off the others. Thrashing about, she managed to turn her head.  
  
" ROAR!!"  
  
Hot fetid breath washed over her as she gazed into the rotting maw of zombie Beastboy in gorilla form. * At least I know what that horrible smell is.* she thought as she twisted in his grip. " I am sorry to do this, " she managed to free a hand, " but I will not allow you to keep me from Robin."  
  
She struck, the starbolt in her hand hitting the zombie in the forehead, taking out half his face and one eye in the process, bits of blood, bone and tissue splattering against her hand.  
  
The scream that followed made her cover her ears as the zombie began clawing at the shredded remains of it's face, and she quickly swept her leg back, knocking him down and causing him to release her. But he recovered fast, turning his one-eyed gaze to her. Starfire gulped nervously, backing away as zombie Beastboy's form began changing, shrinking rapidly into....  
  
Starfire didn't care, she was already running, trying desperately to get away. Fear coursing through as she tried to put the image of the zombie's shredded face out of her head. * His face...it just....fell apart...I did not mean...I did not think that my starbolt would do that.* Flying didn't even cross her mind as she continued running.... until pain exploded in her left arm, and she slid to a halt.  
  
Either because of the pain, or just reacting without thinking, Starfire grabbed what turned out to be a green cobra, its fangs in her arm. Her hand glowed, awashing it in burning energy as it thrashed to free itself. It's teeth sunk in farther, but Starfire just grit her own teeth and increased the energy surrounding it. The smell of cooked, rotting reptile filled the air as it's body burst into flames, shriveling up until only a blackened snake skeleton remained.  
  
Starfire turned around, throwing the dead form into the face of the approaching zombie Raven. It was then that she realized what she had just done. " Oh god..oh god, I did not mean to." she was close to crying now as she blocked the image of Beastboy's smoking body from her mind, and formed more starbolts as zombie Raven knocked the smoking corpse away and stopped a few feet from her.  
  
Garbled words that resembled Raven's familiar chant issued forth from the zombie, and the trees surrounding them glowed black, rising into the air.  
  
Starfire grabbed her arm and backed away, remembering Raven's earlier words as fresh blood trickled from the twin holes in her arm. Nightmare or not, the injuries inflicted are real, as well as the possibility of death. She looked up into the zombie's face, no more death, she had to get away. " Please, leave me be, I do not wish to fight you."  
  
Zombie Raven's eye focused on her, and she giggled, a grating, phlemy sound that sent shivers down Starfire's spine. Then her skelatal hand flicked, and the trees were rocketing toward Starfire.  
  
Starfire rose up, flying backwards as she flung starbolts in rapid succession. The wave of trees shattered, throwing shards of wood in all directions as zombie Raven emerged, throwing her next wave of projectiles.  
  
Seeing the stone markers flying her way, Starfire changed direction, shooting straight up to avoid the onslaught. They missed her, but in avoiding the stones, she failed to keep track of zombie Raven's location.  
  
A glowing red eye was her only warning before she hit a black wall of energy, impacting her left hand into it hard enough to snap the bones in her wrist. Gasping in pain, she rebounded off and fell.  
  
Landing on her back, Starfire bit her lip to keep from crying out, and looked up as zombie Raven flew straight down, her skelatal hands outstretched.  
  
Instinctively Starfire swept her right arm up to block, wincing in pain as the zombie's bony hands slammed down. Gritting her teeth with the effort to keep the zombie back, she shoved upwards with her right arm, trying and failing to get the zombie off balance. The zombie had surprising strength, considering it's conditon.  
  
It was then that she looked up and got a real up close view of zombie Raven's features. Of the maggots that wiggled just under the rotting flesh, slimy drool dripping between the craggy nubs that remained of her teeth, the blood-red eye rolling feverishly in it's socket, correction, the bloody eye dripping ocular fluid on her. Starfire fought to keep her lunch down.  
  
* I cannot keep this up forever.* Starfire thought as she again tried pushing against the zombie's hands. * With my left hand rendered useless, I cannot fire a starbolt from it, and I must use my right arm to keep her back. How can I defeat her if I can not even get up?*  
  
It was at that moment that the zombie brought it's left hand back, preparing to strike at Starfire's face. It gave Starfire just the opportunity she needed. Just as the hand came down, she rolled right, and the zombie, having no time to adjust, hit the ground, a bony finger snapping off as it rolled onto its back.  
  
Now the roles were reversed as Starfire stood over the zombie, breathing heavily. " Please forgive for what I am about to do." Her right hand shook as she released a starbolt, but to her surprise the energy disapated before it reached it. Starfire tried again, with the same end results.  
  
She thought of trying her left hand, but immediately dismissed the notion. *My left arm burns, and I cannot feel my wrist. And whether by the zombie Raven's copied magic or just my own condition, I am unable to fire a starbolt from my good hand.*  
  
Starfire thoughts were interupted as she stumbled forward. She looked at the zombie and watched as it drew it's arms toward itself, and as it did so Starfire stumbled forward again. But this time she felt something bump up against her back, and she turned, seeing for the first time the wall of black energy behind her. Her right hand curled into a fist.  
  
Though its mind was decayed, the zombie was aware enough to know it had won. It's opponent couldn't attack it, not with it's shield protecting it from the green painful things that had killed the others. Defenseless, the perfect meal. It's mouth opened in anticipation of tasting her flesh, hands closing on Starfire's neck.  
  
It realized it's mistake a moment too late.  
  
Immediately Starfire lashed out, her fist, at such a close range, breaking through and making contact with the wiggling skin, tearing it like a wet paper sack, and causing the zombie to gasp out in surprise and pain. But Starfire wasn't finished, she kept punching, her fist repeatedly tearing into the rotting mass to the point where she didn't even realize she was still doing it. Distantly she heard someone screaming and wondered briefly if it was her or the zombie making that horrible sound.  
  
Up and down up and down, pull back then strike, there seemed to be no end. Warm liquid splashed her face, but still she continued.  
  
It wasn't until her fist met solid ground that Starfire halted her attack and opened her eyes. As she looked down she again fought to keep from throwing up. The zombie no longer resembled Raven in any way, in fact it didn't even resemble a person anymore. Starfire's fist had done it's job, the zombie's face almost obliterated by the beating, it's eye smashed into a bloody paste.  
  
At some point the zombie had tried to and obviously failed to fend off her attack with it's own arms. They were now shattered, splintery pieces littering the area.  
  
Starfire fell to her knees, shaking uncontrollable, hot tearing pouring down her face as she looked at the ruined face. She really wished there had been another way, anything was better than this. It was then that her eyes caught a glimpse of her gore encrusted fist, and that was all her stomach could take as she crawled away from the body. A moment later her gut twisted itself inside out as it relieved itself of it's contents.  
  
She curled into a ball, rocking back and forth at the thought of what she had done. " I killed them, I killed them...I killed them." It was the only words she could voice, a single phrase repeating over and over again. She couldn't go on, not if she had to do something like this again, she just couldn't.....  
  
.....  
  
..star...  
  
" Starfire!"  
  
- - - --- - - ( Scene: Raven and the others)  
  
" Dammit!"  
  
Beastboy jumped up, dropping his handheld game and running over to Raven. It was the first word that Raven had uttered since sending Starfire into her mirror.  
  
Beastboy edged closer, getting a glimpse of her face. Her eyes were still closed, her brow furrowed in concentration as she again swore. Beastboy placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
" Raven?" he said cautiously, then backed away, expecting her to yell at him to be quiet.  
  
" I...I." she forced the words out through clenched teeth, then was flung backwards, her hand releasing the mirror.  
  
Acting on reflex, Beastboy snatched the mirror and jumped forward, catching Raven in mid-fall.  
  
" Raven?" he asked, holding her as gently as he could, his mind full of worry. He thought of calling for Cyborg, who had volunteered to stand guard outside the building, but hesitated as Raven's eyes opened. * This is bad.* he thought. * Star's still in there.* He glanced at the mirror as Raven's gaze turned to him.  
  
" Hmmm, b..Beastboy...BEASTBOY!" Raven's puzzled expression quickly melted into a scowl. " You can release me now." She straightened, dusting herself off as Beastboy released her, then immediately regretted it as a wave of dizziness hit her. Thankfully Beastboy realized what was going on and caught her for a second time. " How embarrassing." she muttered.  
  
" I think you should rest Raven." Beastboy suggested as he draped her arm over his shoulder for support.  
  
" I'm fine." Raven said curtly as Beastboy gave her a skeptical look. " I just didn't expect it, that's all."  
  
" Expect what, and for that matter what the heck happened?"  
  
" A force, in Robin's mind." Raven groaned slightly, still feeling the aftereffects of the sudden attack. " It didn't want me contacting Starfire."  
  
" So," Beastboy's eyebrow raised " why can't you just blast it?" He blanched as Raven fixed him with an icy glare.  
  
" It's not that simple. This is Robin's mind, I can't just go frying something in there without knowing what the hell that thing is." She clenched her fist, willing herself to calm down, it wouldn't really help them if she accidently caused the ceiling to collapse. " For all I know it could be connected to his conscious or memory, and killing it could in turn kill Robin."  
  
Beastboy frowned. " So, what do we do now?"  
  
Raven grabbed the mirror from him. " 'We' will be doing nothing, 'I' will be trying to contact Robin again ." She took a step forward, intending to scan Robin's mind, then blinked in surprise as the floor was rushing up to greet her.  
  
Again Beastboy caught her. " It wouldn't kill you to ask for help, you know."  
  
" Dammit." Raven muttered as she turned to protest, but the sudden seriousness, and slight anger in Beastboy's eyes caused her to hesitate. Instead she shrugged her shoulders, the weak feeling from earlier finally subsiding. " Fine, do whatever you wish, but don't interrupt me."  
  
Beastboy nodded.  
  
She closed her eyes, but opened them when she felt something across her back. She was startled to realize that Beastboy's arm was draped over her shoulders, his hand slightly, but not painfully, squeezing her left shoulder. Annoyance rose in her as she prepared to swat his hand off. * No one..NO one should ever touch me like that. * she thought. But as she turned to remove his hand she stopped. Her empathic powers were picking up a foreign emotion, no, not exactly foreign, she had felt it from Starfire earlier. A warm emotion, coming from....that green skinned pain in the ass.  
  
So what if he had feeling for...her? She felt him begin to pull away and without really realizing it she reached back, placing his hand back on her shoulder. Though outwardly her expression didn't change, inwardly she felt safe with him holding her.  
  
And as she turned back to Robin, placing a hand on his head, she muttered, " Maybe emotions aren't as pointless as I thought."  
  
Unseen by her, Beastboy smiled. - - - - - - ( Back inside Robin's mind)  
  
" Starfire, oh god Starfire! Please wake up!"  
  
The words penetrated through her guilt ridden mind, bringing awareness back to Starfire, though she remained in her curled state.  
  
" Starfire, please, answer me!"  
  
She heard sobbing now.  
  
The voice, it was familiar, she felt she should know it. Who did she know that would actually be crying over her. Did the person not see that she was undamaged? She winced as the pain in her wrist and arm flared. Well mostly undamaged.  
  
" Starfire..."  
  
She heard him call again, and she knew, it was him, it was....  
  
" Robin?" she questioned, lifting her head slightly, fearing she was wrong.  
  
Yes! it was him, his masked eyes, streaked with tears, staring down at her in worry. He was the one crying...crying over her! She realized.  
  
"Yes, it's me." Robin extended his hand.  
  
She uncurled, entwining her fingers with his as he gently pulled her up. And then, surprising her, pulled her into an unusually tight embrace.  
  
" Robin? What is wrong?" Starfire stared at the black-haired boy in quiet surprise as he pulled back slighty to look her in the eyes.  
  
" I...I just missed you so much. I thought I was alone here, and when I saw you, on the ground like that...." his voice trailed off as fresh tears fell from his eyes. " I thought you were dead. " he finished in a whisper.  
  
Starfire was sure there were tears falling from her eyes as well as she returned his embrace. " Oh Robin, I too was worried. When Raven said you were in worst peril than I....." It was her turn to trail off, her eyes widening as she remembered what lay behind her. " Oh god, Robin. I did something horrible, I...I killed them...I did not mean to..I mean..." her voice dissolved into silent sobs as she squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see the horror that she was certain would be on his face.  
  
A small gasp of surprise escaped her lips as she felt his gloved hand lightly grip her chin, raising her head until she was face to face with his...surprisingly calm face.  
  
" Starfire, you didn't do anything wrong. In fact, I had to do the same thing." Robin had suddenly found the ground very interesting.  
  
Starfire wiped her eyes. " Y-you mean it, you had to face those horrible beings that looked like our friends?"  
  
Robin nodded, but kept his gaze down. " And I had to kill them as well, they just kept coming, wouldn't stop until, well you know." he wiped his eyes, finally breaking the embrace.  
  
" I am so sorry for my behavior Robin. It is just...this place is so," she frowned, trying to think of the right words, " not you."  
  
Robin nodded. " But it is a little nicer now that you're here." He smiled before reaching out for her hand.  
  
Starfire, in a moment of forgetfulness, extended her left hand. The pain from her broken wrist flared up, but she bit her lip. She did not want to make Robin worry. Forcing the pain aside she said " Robin, now that we are together, I can leave Raven's mirror, and you should be able to wake up."  
  
Robin's smile faded. " Starfire, there's something I want you to see." Without waiting for a reply, he ran, yanking Starfire after him.  
  
Starfire cried out in surprise, but also pain as the pain in her broken wrist intensifed. " Robin...Robin, please stop. You are hurting me! Please Robin..." a few tears fell down her face as she pulled her arm free. Robin stopped, but kept his back to her.  
  
" I'm sorry Starfire. " He said, not really sounding it, his shoulder rose in what appeared to be a shrug. "Anyway, we're here."  
  
Starfire walked cautiously up to Robin, rubbing her throbbing wrist, and looked at the area before them. It didn't look interesting, more trees and bare ground. Then she saw it, a lone tombstone amid the brush. Her gaze turned to Robin, who gestured to her. " Go on." he said quietly. " I think you'll be surprised."  
  
Starfire shook her head. " I do not wish to read the burial stone. The last time I did it had the names of our friends on them, and they were not happy to see me. I am sure you know that."  
  
Now Robin was shaking his head. " Don't worry, I've already been by here, and nothing jumped out to attack me. Don't you trust me?" His head cocked to the side like a curious puppy.  
  
Starfire thought about it for a moment. * Of course I trust Robin, he would not do anything to cause me harm.* she frowned. *But then why did he not stop when I said he was hurting me?*  
  
" Well..."  
  
His voice broke up her inner questioning, and she came to a decision. " I will look, but then can we leave this area? It is very uninviting."  
  
" Sure."  
  
Hovering slightly, Starfire flew over to the tombstone. At first she didn't look at the text, afraid at what she would see. As she looked down, a sudden shout of surprise came from behind her.  
  
" Star, get back! He followed me!"  
  
Startled, Starfire fell back, but managed to fly back to Robin. " What...." was the only word she uttered before Robin stood in front of her.  
  
" I thought I lost him. He's the cause of all this." Robin grabbed his staff, holding it defensively.  
  
Starfire's gaze followed his, and she couldn't surpress a gasp at the person before them.  
  
The black outfit with the cloak draped across his back, the hooded mask with the white skull and the red X emblazoned across the front, chest and hands. She knew who it was.  
  
" Red X." Starfire whispered, it made no sense to her. The last time she knew Red X had been Robin, he could not be in two places at once...could he? " Robin, who is he? He is not you, is he?"  
  
" Never!" Robin snapped back, the venom in his voice surprising Starfire. " I'll never become him again! He represents that which I feared I would become."  
  
Throughout their conversation, Red X quietly watched the two, not moving from his spot. His expression hidden by the confines of his mask, eyes not betraying any emotion. He now took a step forward, alerting Robin to their current predicament.  
  
" Dammit, Star, I'm going to keep him busy while you get out of here."  
  
" No Robin, I can help you." Starfire insisted, taking a step forward.  
  
Robin held out his free hand, blocking her advance. " No! You can't risk further injury. I'll take care of him."  
  
He was already leaping forward as Starfire thought. * You knew I was injured, yet you....* Her eyes clouded over, a feeling of slight suspicion entering her mind. But she dismissed it. * Robin was just careless, perhaps he did not understand me, but still.....* she frowned, watching Robin go to engage his fear in battle.  
  
It was at that point, as Robin beared down on Red X, that the solitary grave suddenly began to shake. Robin skidded to a halt as Red X, who was standing on the tombstone, looked down, the eyeholes on the mask widening in surprise. Then, as quickly as it had began, the shaking stopped. Red X glanced up, the eyes landing on Starfire.  
  
Starfire expected to feel repulsed by the figure, perhaps even angry with it for sending those horrible beings and messing with Robin. But, as she looked into the eyes she felt.....  
  
" Starfire! Get back!"  
  
She snapped out of her trance as Robin landed next to her. In the span of her musing, Red X had vanished, but the ground before the tombstone was lighting up, becoming a distinctive green color.  
  
" No." Starfire whispered. Though Robin's earlier warning had prevented her from reading the full text on the tombstone, she knew who lay in the grave.  
  
As if on cue, the ground exploded upwards, throwing debris and dust around, obscuring their vision. As the dust settled, an eerie sight befell them.  
  
Starfire had earlier thought that Raven's 'condition' had been the worst, she was wrong.  
  
The figure hovered before them, both eyes shining green with little flecks of red swimming in them. She still had most of her clothing on, for what little good it did her as her flesh was gone, stripped from her body, leaving her organs exposed through the bands of tissue and muscle. In her hands she clutched two balls of green energy, also flecked with red.  
  
She who was once Starfire threw back her head, opened her mouth....and screamed, a harsh long wail that brought the real Starfire to her knees, covering her ears from the onslaught. * Such a horrible sound, it is like she is forcing it from her very soul.*  
  
" Starfire, please stay back." Robin voice was quiet as he brought his staff to bear. He glanced down at her. " I don't want you to see this."  
  
" Robin, why..."  
  
He didn't hear her, or perhaps choose not to hear her question. He brought his staff forward like a battering ram, running at top speed. Zombie Starfire glared at him, throwing her ' Starbolts' and opening the mouth again, even as Robin, dodging her ' starbolts', beared down on her. But this time instead of a wordless scream, she spoke, her vocal cords intact enough as she hissed, " Betrayer..liar...killer..!"  
  
It was all she got out as Robin's staff thrust down, sparks flying from the end as he slammed it into her face. There was a flash and suddenly her face had a new mouth as the staff poked through with a wet squelching noise. Robin yanked hard, ripping her head off and flinging it away in one quick motion. A fountain of blood erupted from her neck as Robin backed away, the body falling to the ground with a wet thump.  
  
" Gasp!"  
  
Robin's head whipped around at the sound.  
  
After hearing 'her' voice speak, Starfire had lifted her head, looking up just as Robin separated her zombied counterparts' head from it's shoulders. She was shaking now, wrapping her good arm around her waist as Robin approached her.  
  
" Star..I"  
  
" DO NOT...!" Starfire shrunk away from him. " do not come any closer."  
  
A confused expression crossed Robin's face. " But Star, what's wrong?"  
  
" What is wrong?" She turned tear-stained eyes to him. " I heard her words, are they true?"  
  
" Star, remember, I told you I had to kill them. Sometimes you have to do something wrong to make it right."  
  
Starfire nodded slightly, a little confused and still feeling like she was missing something. Another thought struck her. " You do not possess such a weapon."  
  
" What, this old thing?" Robin said, lifting the staff to inspect it. Sparks flew from the end. " My staff always had the feature, I just never had to use it."  
  
Starfire frowned in confusion. Robin had never told her that before. He would not lie to her..would he? But still... " You killed her, and you were smiling when you did, why?" she had taken a few more steps back as Robin smiled.  
  
" I guess I was just caught up in the moment."  
  
Starfire's frown deepened. * Caught up in the moment? That does not feel right to me.* In fact, alot about Robin didn't seem right to her, she just couldn't place why.  
  
" Come on Star, once we get rid of Red X, you can get out of here and I can wake up."  
  
Again Starfire felt a sense of wrongness.  
  
" Starfire, look out!"  
  
Starfire looked up, and froze as she felt something touch her shoulder. Without thinking she grabbed the offending object and yanked hard. Red X flew over her shoulder, landing with a thud. Again the eyes were looking at her, and again she did not feel repulsion, instead she saw...pleading?  
  
" Alright." Robin growled, yanking Red X up. " Time to take care of you, once and for all."  
  
* He is smiling again.* Starfire thought. * He is enjoying this too much. Robin would never act like this.* She placed a restraining hand on Robin's shoulder. " Robin, I wish to engage our opponent in battle." she pushed him back lightly, ignoring his complaints, as she looked at Red X. " Who are you? You do not seem like an bad person."  
  
" Starfire." Robin had grabbed her shoulder, and not lightly. " He's the enemy, you should blast him, not engage in a general conversation with him."  
  
" I am quite capable of taking care of myself. Now please remove your hand from my shoulder."  
  
The pressure lifted as she heard him mutter " Fine". She turned her attention back to Red X, who seemed to be watching the two with interest. But as her gaze turned to him, he shrunk back. Then his eyes hardened as he leapt forward, shoving her to the side.  
  
Starfire, caught off guard, could only cry out in surprise before she hit the ground.  
  
" AAAAHHH!"  
  
Starfire scrambled to her feet as Red X cried out in pain, Robin's staff planted firmly against his chest, sparks dancing around his body.  
  
" I told you, you can't trust him." Robin grunted, smiling as he slammed the staff into Red X's chest again. The scream was less vocal this time, perhaps due to the shock to his system, his body shaking as he fell to his knees.  
  
" I know."  
  
" Huh?" Suddenly Robin's staff was yanked out of his hands, and he found himself flying backwards, slidding to a halt a few feet from Starfire. " What, why did you do that?" He asked, getting to feet slowly as he glared at Starfire.  
  
" It all makes sense. I saw him glance behind me a moment before he lunged." She tossed the staff aside. "He was not aiming for me, he saved me from you." Starfire's eyes had lit up as she glared back at him. " You seemed so eager to destroy him, too eager. The real Robin would never find such pleasure in destroying an enemy."  
  
Robin shook his head slightly, a small smile on his face. " You really don't believe that, do you? We have to destroy him, then I can escape the Scarecrow's nightmare."  
  
Now it was Starfire's turn to smile. " You just confirmed my thoughts. I never mentioned that this was a nightmare made by the Scarecrow."  
  
" I..I." Robin stuttered, realizing his mistake.  
  
Starfire's glowing eyes narrowed. " Who are you, really?"  
  
Robin stared at her, then he began to laugh. A laugh that grew in intensity until it seemed like he would start rolling on the ground in convulsions. Then he stopped, grinning evilly as his eyes focused on her. " Bravo Titan." his voice had changed, becoming deeper and smoother. " I must admit, I thought it would take you longer to figure it out. However, you are too late. Robin belongs to me."  
  
" No, I don't."  
  
Starfire's gazed turned to Red X as he tore the mask from his face, tossing it to the ground. " I'm so glad to get that off of me. " Robin, the real Robin, turned to her as she wrapped her good arm around him.  
  
Starfire smiled. " I knew when I saw your eyes. You had such warmth in them and caring. You, " she glared at the imposter. " your eyes were like ice, and your touch felt cold, even when you hugged me I felt no warmth."  
  
Robin glared at his reflection. " Why don't you drop the disguise, Slade."  
  
'Robin' nodded as his appearance changed, warping and shifting until Slade stood before her. " Defiant to the end, Robin. It doesn't matter, you can't escape."  
  
" And why not?" Robin crossed his arms.  
  
" Because as I said, you belong to me." Slade pressed a button on his wrist.  
  
Robin screamed, pushing Starfire away from him as ripples of electricity spiraled around him.  
  
" Robin!" Starfire cried, getting to her feet as Robin slumped to his knees, breathing heavily. She glared at Slade. " What did you do to him!?"  
  
Slade chuckled as Robin slowly stood up. " I suppose I must thank you my dear. Robin thwarted my earlier attempts to control him, but with his selfless act to protect you, he allowed me to finally implant my device on his person." He picked up his discarded staff, watching the sparks fly, then securing it to his body as he gestured to Robin. "Robin, destroy her, then report to me." His image faded, blending into the background as Robin turned to her.  
  
Starfire backed away as he pulled out his staff, his eyes as cold as ice. Though she didn't want to admit it, she felt surprisingly weak, her body alternating between waves of pain and a feeling of numbness that had begun to creep up on her and worsen ever since she was bitten by Beastboy. Why did she feel like this? It didn't matter, she would not fight Robin. Her right hand curled into a loose fist. " Robin, I will not fight you."  
  
" Then you will die." Robin stated simply. Then he charged her, his eyes full of malice as he swung his staff.  
  
Starfire jumped back, sweeping her leg out in an attempt to knock him off balance. It didn't work. Robin jumped up, then lashed out with his staff, slamming it into her broken left wrist. Pain exploded as she felt something give in her wrist, her vision flecked with red as Robin continued his assault. Reaching out he locked both arms around her neck, then yanked her head down, slamming it into his raised knee. Starfire's head snapped back as her teeth were forcibly knocked together. Then she gasped as Robin's fist rammed into her solar plexus, robbing her of her breath and knocking her back several feet, where her back slammed against a tree.  
  
Breathing raggedly, Starfire slowly rose to her feet, realizing in horror that her entire left arm was now fully numb, hanging limply against her body. She tried to fly, but Robin grabbed her legs, pulling her to the ground and ramming her body into a tombstone. For the second time in as many minutes her body was robbed of breath as she slowly and painfully tried to get up. " P-please Robin.....do not do this. I...am your friend Do...you not..recognize me?" she gasped, looking up into Robin's cold gaze.  
  
" Slade has ordered your demise." he raised his staff, not a hint of recognition in his voice. " Time to die." He twisted the staff and a blade about three inches long sprang forth from the end.  
  
Starfire crawled backwards across the ground. Her mind screaming at her to do something, anything before Robin ended her life.  
  
What Starfire did next couldn't be thought of as an act of desperation, she was desperate, yes, but it could hardly be called an act. She just knew that she refused to die until Robin knew how she felt.  
  
As Robin moved to bring the staff down, she lunged, surprising him just enough for her to press her lips against his.  
  
For a moment there was silence, even the wind seemed to hold it's breath as the two stood locked, Robin with his eyes wide, staff still raised, and Starfire with her one good hand cradling his face, her eyes closed for what may come to be her death.  
  
Then Robin's eyes closed, a small "mmm" escaping his lips as he released his staff and relaxed into her makeshift embrace.  
  
The sudden feel of his arms encircling her, startled Starfire enough that she began to pull away, her lips reluctantly breaking contact.  
  
" Don't."  
  
The single word held such a note of pleading that Starfire hesitated, looking into Robin's face. He was smiling, his grip around her waist transferring to her shoulders. Then his face twisted into a pained grimace as he pushed her back, and bent down to retrieve his staff.  
  
Starfire stood in shock and dismay as Robin straightened, clutching the staff in both hands. Her earlier happiness fading away into a feeling of hopelessness as Robin looked at her, raised the staff...and plunged it into his chest!  
  
" ROBIN!!" Starfire leapt forward, ripping the staff from his body as he slumped down, grasping at the bloody hole in his chest, his fingers entering the wound. After a moment he sighed, holding up a small bloody lump. " Sorry." he gasped, throwing the object to the ground. " I had to get it out."  
  
Starfire, shaking slightly from her earlier shock, looked down at the object in question. " What is it?" she asked, keeping her distance from it.  
  
" The control that Slade implanted in me. I couldn't think of another way. " he looked at the blood dripping from his chest. " Not one of my brightest ideas, but..." he slumped down again, but this time Starfire caught him as he tore a piece of fabric from his Red X cape, and pressed it against the wound.  
  
" Robin..I..." Starfire began  
  
" How touching....and tragic."  
  
" Urk!" Robin's face turned red as Slade adjusted his grip on his neck, holding him at eye level.  
  
" Release him!" Starfire cried out as she tried to form a starbolt, only to be met with frustration as nothing happened. Switching stratagies she flew up slightly, before asking, " Why do you want Robin? He will never join you, and he has nothing to offer you."  
  
Slade's eye seemed to crinkle in amusment. " Ah, but that's where you're wrong, my dear. He has much to offer me...much indeed." his gaze turned to Robin as he lowered him to the ground, though keeping his hands locked securely behind his back. " But, there are always others." he continued cryptically, simultaneously releasing Robin and pulling out his staff.  
  
Fortunately for Robin, that split second was enough for him to flip back to Starfire, and pull out his own staff, holding it before the both of them while still holding his chest. The blood flow had slowed, but not stopped.  
  
" Excellent reflexes Robin. I expected no less." Slade said in amusement.  
  
" W...why did you release me?" Robin gasped.  
  
" Merely to test your limits. It would do me no good if I killed you now." His gaze turned to Starfire as he threw the staff. Robin tried to push her back, but the staff, defying gravity, shot up and around him, the electrified end sparking to life. A band of white shot out, surrounding Starfire in a dome of energy. " I want to see how far you'll go to protect her. I warn you, if you refuse to fight or don't offer me a challenge.... " Slade pushed the same button on his wrist.  
  
The dome's light became blindingly bright, sending electricity coursing through Starfire's body. A scream, louder than her zombie counterpart, issued forth from her as she tried in vain to escape the painful shocks that continued to run through her. Finally she collapsed to the ground, shaking uncontrollably. Only then did Slade press the button again, stopping the onslaught.  
  
" Don't disappoint me."  
  
Her cries of pain had been like physical blows to Robin as he watched. Now he turned to Slade, his face an unreadable mask as he whispered. " I won't." He made not a sound as he charged Slade, unleashing a flurry of strikes with his staff.  
  
Slade merely chuckled as he dodged each thrust, and countered with a knee to Robin's chest.  
  
If Robin felt pain, he didn't show it as he stood up, fresh blood leaking from his chest. With a wordless cry he leapt at Slade, intending to split his head open with his staff. But Slade, almost casually, grabbed the staff and slammed his elbow into Robin's neck. This time Robin didn't get up as Slade walked up to him.  
  
" Robin, I expected more of a challenge. Is this the best you can do?" Slade bent down to grab Robin, but instead gasped in pain as Robin, who had been playing dead, rammed his fist into his stomach.  
  
" Very good, Robin." the words were slightly strained as Slade stood up, brushing away imaginary dust. " That's what I want."  
  
" It'll have to wait for another time, Slade!"  
  
"WHAT?!" The staff above Starfire suddenly glowed black, before breaking in half. Without the power fueling the dome, it disapated, leaving a very worn out Starfire lying on the ground.  
  
At the same time the area around Slade began fluctuating, spiraling into a vortex that sucked his protesting form through, before vanishing with a audible pop.  
  
" Pretty anti-climatic." Robin muttered as he ran to Starfire, holding his chest as he helped her stand. " Are you okay, Star?" he asked worriedly.  
  
" I am damaged, but not severely. What happened?" she turned slightly, hiding her wounded arm from his view before looking around, finding Raven's face behind them.  
  
" Sorry it took so long to get to you." Raven began. " Slade had remote access to the helmet, and was using it to block me from contacting you. Is everything alright?"  
  
" Yes, I have retrieved Robin, and you vanquished Slade. I can return now." Starfire swayed for a moment, trying to keep the room from spinning, Robin keeping her steady as she looked at him like she was seeing him for the first time. " Can you remove the Red X outfit? It is awfully unnerving to see."  
  
Robin laughed lightly. " Um, no I discovered earlier that I have ..nothing on underneath." His face became crimson.  
  
" Oh." Starfire blushed as well, as she remembered Robin's outfit stuck in the tree, mentally chiding herself for her earlier oversight. She quickly looked back to Raven. " Well..um...Can you return me to the physical realm, Raven?"  
  
Raven's gaze locked on her. " Yes." she said simply as the air behind her shifted, becoming a portal similiar to the one that sucked up Slade.  
  
Starfire took a few steps toward it, then paused, looking back at Robin. " Robin..I." she hesitated, but Robin urged her on. Starfire, however, shook her head and said rather coolly, " We will discuss what happened back at the tower." Without looking back, she entered the portal, Raven vanishing along with her. Leaving a very puzzled and slightly hurt Robin behind. - - - - - - - - ( Inside the building with the other Titans)  
  
As soon as she landed, Starfire fell to her knees, her one good arm keeping her from collapsing completely. She felt drained past her limit, the ride through Raven's mirror robbing her of any strength she had left. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up. Someone was above her, of that she was sure. But her eyes refused to focus, leaving her with a fuzzy image of something that resembled a grayish smudge. She opened her mouth to speak, but felt a wave of dizziness flow through her as the 'shape' pushed down lightly. For a moment her vision cleared and her brain put a name to the face. * Robin.* And then a rolling darkness settled across her vision and she felt herself....falling. - - - - - -  
  
Whew! Chapter 3 is done. Now for the hard part. Can Robin admit his feelings, and can Starfire...and will the battle between Cyborg and Beastboy on the merits of tofu end. Find out in the conclusion. Should be out soon. 


	4. Feelings

Trust  
  
Author: Flying Star  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to spell it out, I don't own Teen Titans.  
  
Whee!, I've finally reached the conclusion. To all those who reviewed, thank you so much. I admit, I probably put more effort into these last two parts. Well what are we waiting for, here it is.  
  
Conclusion: An expression of feelings. ----------  
  
( Titans Tower)  
  
" GASP!" Starfire awoke with a start, her heart racing as she looked around in a panic, her mind trying to shake off the remnants of sleep. " I am in my room." she realized as the surrounding stuffed critters and other assorted items came into view.  
  
* But..* she frowned, something had happened - some-thing? She sat up, and her eyes fell on her sheets, which she pulled off to reveal bandages on various parts of her body. But her gaze only focused on her left wrist. A brace was secured to it, and bandages were wrapped down the length of her arm. She tried to flex her wrist, but winced as pain lanced through it. " What happened?" she said aloud as she felt the swelling along her bandaged arm. " I feel like I fought off an army of Gordanian fighters."  
  
" Your body took on a large dose of venom, and almost lost."  
  
Starfire's head whipped around, pulling up her sheets as she realized she wasn't alone. Raven was levetating next to the bed, her legs crossed, head bowed in mediation. Her eyes opened as she lowered herself to the floor. In her crossed arms she held Beastboy, he was in cat form and currently curled up in a tight ball. Raven lightly placed him on Starfire's bed, where he meowed lightly in protest, but didn't wake up.  
  
Starfire's gaze turned back to Raven. " Venom?" she asked. " What is venom?"  
  
" A poison that rests in the fangs of different species of snakes." Raven grabbed Starfire's arm, peeling back a little of the bandage.  
  
Starfire gasped as she saw the angry red and bluish-purple markings criss- crossing the visible portion of her arm. " Venom did this?" she asked in frightened wonder.  
  
Raven nodded, replacing the bandage. " The bruises will fade in time. I managed to purge most of it from your system, but considering how long it progressed you're lucky to be alive. Snake venom, especially in such a large dose, can kill an ordinary human within hours, even minutes."  
  
" But I do not remember being bitten by any such creature."  
  
" Think what you want, but when Cyborg scanned you he found that your systems were flooded with it."  
  
" And I am still alive, how?" Starfire was staring at Raven in disbelief.  
  
I think because of your alien makeup, your immune system tried to neutralize the venom, and the internal effort drained you, but it also weakened the venom's lethal effects. Aside from that you suffered three cracked ribs, two broken fingers on your left hand, a bad concussion, and numerous cuts and bruises. Your worst injuries though were your concussion, and your left wrist. Do you remember what caused that injury?"  
  
Starfire hesitated, trying to remember. " You did, I think."  
  
Raven's face darkened slightly. " Not me, Starfire, the thing you met in there looked like me, but it wasn't. You're lucky to still have your hand though, whatever IT did to you, it severed every nerve, tendon, muscle and vessel in your wrist. Your hand was literally hanging, with just your skin to keep it from falling off. Now about your head.."  
  
Starfire was shaking her head." What is going on Raven. One minute I am conversing with Robin....." her eyes widened as the events from earlier finally came rushing back to her. " I forgot about Robin! Is he well..is the helmet off...is he..."  
  
" Starfire..STOP!" A few black-enshrouded stuffed animals flew across the room, striking the walls as Raven calmed herself. " Robin's...okay. The helmet fell off as soon as you fell out of his mind, and he's been up on the roof for the last hour." Raven's voice softened slightly as she glanced at Beastboy's slumbering form. " Listen Starfire, you have to take it easy. I healed your wrist as best I could, but I couldn't remove so much venom in such a short amount of time, you may have lasting damage. And again that brings me to your head, you were...out for awhile and I think for now you should rest...hey!"  
  
Starfire was already up, her outfit on her body, a sling attached to her wrist as she braced herself against a wall. " I thank you Raven. But I must speak with Robin. " She turned to leave, but Raven's voice stopped her.  
  
" I won't stop you, but at least promise me not to strain yourself. If you feel very dizzy, get back here right away." A underlying note of concern graced Raven's usually neutral voice.  
  
Starfire smiled. " If I have a problem, I shall report to you." she turned, hiding the feeling of lightheadedness that crossed her features as she hovered up and floated out the door. She would talk to Robin, irregardless of her condition.  
  
Raven watched her go, her expression darkening as she saw Starfire stagger slightly before flying out the door. She knew Starfire was lying, had expected her to lie, but...  
  
" Yawn! Did I miss anything?" Beastboy leaned back, and realized something was amiss. " Hey, huh....?" He suddenly realized that the bed felt rather light, and looked back. " What! She's not here." his gaze turned to Raven.  
  
" Yes. She finally woke up." Raven stared back.  
  
" And you didn't wake me because...." Beastboy crossed his arms, and began tapping his foot.  
  
"She left to find Robin. And besides, you looked too peaceful all curled up like that."  
  
" Well I am cute." Beastboy turned into a kitten for a moment before walking over to Raven.  
  
Raven shrugged as she felt Beastboy's arm drape across her shoulder. Earlier it would've irked her, but now she squeezed his other hand saying, " Those two, I'm surprised they haven't admitted that which they know."  
  
Beastboy shrugged. " It can be a hard thing to admit, and it can make you do crazy things." he yawned again. " Any luck finding out where Slade is and what the heck he planned to do with Robin?" He sat down on Starfire's bed, motioning Raven to do the same, which she did.  
  
" No, I only managed to trace the signal he was using when he interferred. Seems he wanted Starfire out of the way. I don't know what he did to her, but those zombie versions of ourselves that I told you about earlier, seemed to have been created by him. I guess he tried to intergrate himself into Robin's thoughts with that remote that Cyborg found. With it he was able to still communicate with the helmet."  
  
Beastboy winced. " But Star's going to be okay, right?" he said, changing the subject while wrapping both arms around her.  
  
Raven pulled her hood down. " In time, her body's still very weak, physically and emotionally. But she should be fine."  
  
" So, you didn't tell her, did you?"  
  
Raven sighed. " I tried but she didn't let me."  
  
" Should've tried harder."  
  
" I don't think she's ready. How do I explain to her that she was near death for three weeks, and just now has awakened for the first time? "  
  
Beastboy frowned slightly, but nodded. " I see your point. Though I'm sure Robin will tell her."  
  
" You're probably right." Raven said as she slightly cuddled up into Beastboy's embrace. " I can't believe I'm saying this, but, wanna go see?"  
  
Beastboy grinned. " Thought you'd never ask." - - - - - - - - - - ( Titans Tower- Roof)  
  
Despite still feeling very fatigued, Starfire arrived at the steel door leading to the roof fairly quickly. Turning the handle, she pushed it open, and began her search for Robin. It didn't take long. Maybe he wanted her to find him, or perhaps he considered the area a comfortable place, but he was now sitting on the same ledge that she herself had stood near when her feelings of worth had taken a nosedive. She still remembered during the whole situation with her sister, how Robin had assured that no one could take her place, how her heart had leapt at the fact that he had taken the time to seek her out and keep her from making a grave mistake.  
  
Starfire smiled. Robin always knew how to make her feel better, even in her darkest of times, when she didn't let the others see how much of an outsider she felt like. How she sometimes felt more like a liability with her constant misrepresentations of Earth culture. And somehow he would find her, and remind her that there was nothing wrong with trying to fit in, and that he didn't mind correcting her.  
  
She focused her attention on Robin's posture. His knees were drawn up all the way to his chin, his hands wrapped around them. His shoulders slumped in a way that seemed to suggest an air of defeat. His back was to her, and as she watched he let out a low sigh.  
  
" Cyborg, I told you. Tell Raven and Beastboy I don't want to talk about it."  
  
" Then do you wish to talk to me?"  
  
Robin's head raised, his legs slowly unbending as he turned around. His eyes widened in surprise. " Starfire?" he sat motionless for another moment before.." Starfire!"  
  
Starfire suddenly found herself back against the door, an openly sobbing Robin hugging her tightly as he continued to mutter her name.  
  
Starfire felt an overwelming sense of de'ja vu. The image of the disguised Robin coming to mind." Robin...I."  
  
" Star, I'm so sorry. I didn't think and I almost got you killed."  
  
Starfire stared, confused. " Robin." she gently pryed him off, holding him at armlength with her good hand. " Please slow down. Why do you feel the need to be sorry? It is I who needs to apologize."  
  
" NO! I mean please let me explain." Robin quickly added as he noticed Starfire's hurt expression. " When I saw you, lying there so still in the hospital bed. And then having Raven tell me that the chances of you ever waking up from your coma were slim. I..."  
  
" Coma?" Starfire interupted. " What is a coma?"  
  
"Oh that's right, you don't know. Um, how to explain. I guess you could say that a coma is when a person's body is injured to the point where it...basically shuts down. But sometimes you can go into one for no apparent reason. But when you do you go into a deep sleep."  
  
" What is so bad about sleeping?" Starfire asked in confusion.  
  
" This sleep is different. A person may never wake up, forever trapped in a dreamless sleep, unaware, unconscious, almost unliving. And even if the person does awaken, the person may never be the same. I really don't want to go into it."  
  
Starfire blinked. " Oh."  
  
Robin sighed. " To continue, when I saw you there, so still on the bed, I realized that I was the cause of your injuries. Not directly," he added as he saw Starfire open her mouth to protest. " but you went after me, even though you knew the danger, and you almost died doing so."  
  
Starfire interupted again. "Why does everyone keep saying that I almost died? Raven cleansed me of the poison and I feel fine."  
  
"Starfire," when Robin's gaze met hers, she reeled back in surprise. His face showed a weariness that was so unlike him, a sense of hopelessness that was now just fading.  
  
" When we brought you to the hospital, the doctors were skeptical that you would awaken. Even with Raven's purge of the poison and the patching up that they did of your wounds, you still refused to wake up. It wasn't until a week ago that they allowed us to take you home, making sure that at least one of us would be around you in case you recovered, and..."  
  
" How long?"  
  
Robin blinked. " What?"  
  
Starfire returned his gaze, her voice surprisingly calm. " How long was I in this slumber?"  
  
Robin sighed. " Three weeks."  
  
Starfire inhaled sharply. " Three weeks..." she muttered, sitting down on the ledge. Robin sat down next to her. " I did not know, I felt nothing."  
  
Robin nodded. " A coma can be like that. But the important thing is that you're awake and well. You are feeling okay, right?" he raised an eyebrow.  
  
" I am fine. Just tired. " Starfire sighed when she saw his skeptical look, somehow he always knew. " No, I am not fine. I feel exhausted and weak, but I do not wish to return to that slumber." she sighed, changing the subject. " Robin, may I ask you something?"  
  
" Sure whatever you want."  
  
Starfire swung her feet lazily, trying to think of the right words. " When Raven told me of a way to retrieve you, she asked me if I was willing to risk my life for you. I did not hesitate when I agreed to go. I knew that I would find you or die trying." she hesitated.  
  
Robin was silent as her gaze focused on him.  
  
" What I mean to say is that everything that has happened has made me realize how much you mean to me." she stopped, taking a deep breath. " Ever since I first saw you I have felt these feelings for you, and only now did I realize how much you mean to me." her voice became almost a whisper as she stared at her hands. " I know it is silly but I...I love you Robin." she turned her head, slumping down when Robin remained silent. She felt a few tears run down her face. Maybe she was being foolish, she wasn't even from this planet. Maybe...  
  
" I love you too, Star."  
  
Starfire's head raised as she looked at Robin. " What did you say?" she asked hopefully.  
  
" It seems to be something we have in common. Having to admit our true feelings. But make no mistake, I've loved you ever since I met you. I guess I was just too stubborn to admit it."  
  
" As was I." Starfire said, smiling as she wiped away her tears. " But now that we know, I never want us to be apart again."  
  
" Same here, Star." Robin said as he gazed into her eyes, and cried out in surprise as Starfire suddenly fell forward. He grabbed her, just before she hit the ground, and heard shouts from the roof entrance. Looking up he saw Raven and Beastboy running up to him. " How did you two get here so fast?" he asked as he gently lifted Starfire into his arms.  
  
" Um, eh heh, we've actually been sortof...spying on you." Beastboy backed away slightly.  
  
" Exhaustion." Raven said, interupting any argument that could occur, though it seemed that Robin didn't mind. " I told her to rest."  
  
" But she'll be okay, right?" Robin asked, worry lacing his voice.  
  
" Yes, just get her back into her room, and let her rest."  
  
Robin nodded as he started down the stairs, Raven and Beastboy behind him.  
  
" You go on ahead Robin, I'm going to make us dinner." Beastboy called out as he turned into a fly and flew past him.  
  
Raven shook her head, heading for Starfire's room. - - - - - -- ( Kitchen - 30 minutes later)  
  
" I told you, we're having real meat this time! Not that tofu crap!"  
  
" Dude, tofu is the basic ingredient of life. I am so not having something that could come from my hide! " Beastboy argued, turning into a cow for emphasis, before returning to his regular form.  
  
" Could you please quiet down. Starfire's sleeping right now." Robin glared at the two from the kitchen table. He was having a hard enough time just sitting there, but Raven had assured him that Starfire would be alright, but she needed to rest, alone.  
  
" Maybe in your world, but not in mine." Cyborg said, ignoring Robin. " And we're having real milk too. You don't have to kill a cow to enjoy milk." Cyborg went to the fridge, pushing aside the bottle of soy milk as he reached for the half-gallon bottle of 2% milk.  
  
" Yeah, well. We're still having tofu burgers, you carnivore." Beastboy slid past Cyborg and pulled out a block of tofu.  
  
Cyborg glared down at him, before lifting him off the ground. "We're having burgers made from real meat, and that's final." he hissed.  
  
Beastboy squirmed in his grip, finally turning into a cobra to escape.  
  
" GASP!"  
  
Beastboy hit the ground as a Starbolt whizzed past Cyborg's now empty hand.  
  
Starfire, who was standing in the entry to the room, trembled slightly as she lowered her hand, the green glow of her eyes starting to fade. " Beastboy? I...I am...I did not mean to..." she stuttered, trembling harder as she stared at the now human Beastboy.  
  
Robin placed a arm around her shoulder whispering, " Are you okay, Star?" He didn't wait for an answer as he gently guided her back to her room. Once on her bed he sat down next to her and asked, " Why are you out of bed?"  
  
Starfire stared at her hands, her voice low, but slightly shaky. " I could not sleep. And when I heard a noise coming from the eating area, I went to investigate. I am sorry for my behavior Robin, but seeing Beastboy in that form brought back some bad memories."  
  
" Of when you were in my mind?" Robin asked quietly.  
  
She nodded. " Yes, I remember most of it now." she raised her left arm. " I was injured by a non-living form that resembled our Beastboy. He became that cylander-like creature and bit me. I guess my mind did not separate the reality from the nightmare quickly enough. Please let Beastboy know that I am sorry for my actions."  
  
" Don't worry, I'll tell him, I'm sure he'll understand." Robin sighed, his gaze focusing on Starfire's assortment of stuffed animals. " Nothing good came from that nightmare, eh Star." he muttered.  
  
" There is one thing."  
  
" Oh, and what...wMmph!" Robin's eyes widened as Starfire's lips met his once again. But unlike in the nightmare, he was all too aware of the sensation, the wonderful feeling of warmth that passed through him as he returned the kiss with equal force. They stayed liplocked, neither wanting to break the kiss, until the pressing need for air caused them to reluctantly break apart.  
  
" That..that was wonderful." Starfire commented happily, her cheeks flushed red. " I have wanted to do that since the last time was not as joyous, when you were the Red X."  
  
" I think I understand." Robin nodded slowly. " Not much chance to enjoy the kiss when you're fighting for you life."  
  
" Agreed. Perhaps you can tell me why you were garbed as such?" Starfire yawned.  
  
" Uh, not right now, Star. You need your rest." Robin stood, pulling back the covers, at which Starfire reluctantly laid down.  
  
As Robin placed the covers on her she asked, " Robin, promise me you will not pursue Slade again without our help."  
  
Robin gently kissed her on the forehead. " I promise, Star. If he tries anything again, we'll go after him, but only as a team."as he left the room he said, " For now, let's focus on what's important right now, our relationship." the door closed behind him.  
  
Starfire closed her eyes, a smile on lips as she slipped into a deep sleep, dreaming dreams of the dark-haired boy who had stolen her heart. - - - - - - - ( Epilogue)  
  
( Interior of Slade's hideout)  
  
" The Titans believe that they've won." Slade said as he typed a few commands into his console. " But they're in for a nasty shock."  
  
(Flashback: Three weeks earlier, after Robin was freed from the helmet)  
  
Slade pushed a button, bringing in the Scarecrow's face on the monitor.  
  
" I see the results were less than satisfactory." the Scarecrow said.  
  
" Actually, the results were exactly as I expected." Slade said as he brought up a short scene from the nightmare. " I knew the Titans would find a way to rescue their leader."  
  
" Then why did you even ask for my device when you knew it would fail." the Scarecrow frowned as he examined something off-screen. " And why is there an extra port hooked to the helmet? You didn't tamper with it, did you?" his face darkened more.  
  
" I merely had to compensate for the broken power cord that the Titans destroyed. Nothing was changed, I assure you. Anyway, you will be rewarded for your compliance."  
  
" For something that broke too easily. How can call this a victory? My helmet didn't work."  
  
" But that's where you're wrong. The helmet wasn't for rendering their leader useless. It was for information, information that I will put to use in my next plan. Robin will fall to me, he will beg and plead, and in the end I will own him, my new apprentice."  
  
( End flashback)  
  
Slade pushed a few more buttons. The extra port had allowed him to gain direct access to Robin's thoughts., showing him firsthand, his weaknesses and strengths. Trying to engage Robin in his mind had been slightly foolish on his part, but now he had what he needed. He looked up as the monitor flashed the bio of each Titan, minus Robin, onto the screen. Each one showing their body on a nanoscopic scale. He turned to his waiting robotic henchmen.  
  
" Ready the Chronoton Detonator, and load the nanoscopic probes. It's time to bring my new apprentice to me, and bring about the end of the Titans." - - - - -  
  
Yes, I'm done! For those of you who are thinking. So why was Robin dressed in the Red X outfit and what nightmares did he confront? Well that, my friends, is for another story. That is, if you want me to, I can write a one-shot in which Robin explains to Starfire what happened in his mind. Also the epilogue scene is basically an extension into the episode " Apprentice", with Slade readying to call Robin and the Titans and bring about his plans to turn Robin into his apprentice.  
  
So please review. But please no flames. Believe it or not, this story was originally going to be only a few pages long, but it sortof blossomed into a larger fic. 


End file.
